Matt and Mello's Road Trip LEMON
by IMakeSillyFanfics
Summary: Matt and Mello become a little bit more than friends in this car ride. They sneak out the orphanage and do something... special. This is my first fanfic, and it's not purposely silly this time. I hope you enjoy. Thanks.


It was just an average day at the Wammy House. Matt and Mello were outside trying to figure out how to sneak out to have some fun without consequences. "Well, I got my license last month, and you know how to highjack a car. So at around, 3 or 4 am we can sneak out and 'borrow' Roger's car since he hardly drives anyways." Matt suggested to Mello. "Ok, ok, fine but if we get caught — this was all your idea. I had nothing to do with it." Matt rolled his eyes at Mello's comment, "The only way we would get caught is if you leave your stupid chocolate wrappers around." Mello got slightly offended, "Stupid? Chocolate isn't stupid, you wanna know what is stupid? Those cancer sticks you just can't live without " Mello said in an obnoxious mocking voice. Matt simply laughed and went back inside to figure out how to leave the building secretly.

After the plan has been finalized and perfected, Matt and Mello sent up alarms and snuck out at 3:30am. Mello hijacked Roger's car. Fortunately, the car didn't start loudly and they were able to successfully sneak out. Mello finally spoke after a good 10 minutes of silent driving, "Finally! We can do shit without being caught and getting into all that bullshit speeches and shit from Roger." Matt was still quiet. "Are you ok? Why aren't you saying anything?" Matt replied slowly and quietly "I'm just tired, thats all." Mello pulled out some chocolate from his pocket. "What the fuck are you doing? Do you want us to get caught? Put that shit away, for fucks sake I didn't even bring my cigarettes!" Matt yelled at Mello, which surprised him because Matt usually never yells, especially not at Mello. But for some odd reason, Matt yelling at him made Mello feel…. strange. A feeling he enjoyed but refused to accept. He never looked at Matt anything more than a friend but now he wanted him in a different way. Mello shook his head to get the dirty thoughts out of his mind. "Ok, ok, don't need to be a douche about it." Mello put his chocolate back into his pocket. He then decided to change his sitting position to his usual style. He put one leg up on the dash and bent his knee upwards and moved his right leg towards the window. Matt got upset again, "You better clean his dash, Roger isn't dumb, he'll know someone used his car." Mello decided to test Matt's patience, partially to have some fun, but also because he low-key wanted to get yelled at again. "So what? Roger never drives this thing and even if he noticed, there is no leads back to us." Matt started to get pissed off, Mello was mocking him, not only that he was starving and having horrible nicotine cravings. "Mello damnit! Don't fucking push me! I haven't had a cigarette for a long ass time, I'm hungry, and I don't need your fucking bullshit today. For fucks sake, can you just listen for once?"

Matt side-eyed Mello to see if he was paying attention. Mello heard every word but acted as if he wasn't listening. Matt decided to pull into an empty parking lot. Mello looked around confused, "Where are we? Why did y-" Matt grabbed Mello forcing him to look him into the eyes. "Mello look at me. Look into my eyes. What do you see?" Matt said this in a calm voice which slightly made Mello uncomfortable. Mello looked into Matt's eyes, but all he could think about was how badly he wanted him. He wanted Matt to grab him and force him into the back seat and show him dominance. "Ummmmm…. Uh, I don't know, a pretty pissed off guy?" Mello replied with a mocking smirk. Matt grabbed Mello's shirt and pulled him closer to his face. Mello instinctively closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, which was something he's only done while pleasuring himself in private. Matt talked through his teeth, "Mello I will not play games with you, do you think you are funny? When I speak to you I want you to-" Matt was interrupted by Mello's lips touching his. Mello tried to shove his tongue into Matt's mouth but Matt pushed it out and pushed Mello away from him. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Matt started wiping his lips both angry and confused. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU-" Mello interrupted Matt, "I'M SORRY! You just… I don't know, I'm sorry. Look I'm tired lets just go back and try this again tomorrow." Matt quietly drove back to the orphanage. They snuck back into the building undetected. They went to bed, Mello fantasized about what could've been, while Matt stayed up until 6am thinking about what just happened. Strangely, he wanted it to happened again. It first surprised him but after thinking about how it felt, he just wanted more.

The next night, the boys snuck out again at 3am. After driving in silence, Matt pulled into the empty parking lot again. Mello didn't want to look at Matt, so he kept his head down. Matt started talking in a slow steady pace, "Look… ummm…. I want to talk about what happened last night." Mello turned his head away in embarrassment, "Just forget about it Matt. I didn't know, and honestly it was a stupid thing to-" Matt grabbed Mello's chin and turned it towards him and pulled him close. Matt first started kissing Mello slow and passionately, then he started gently bitting Mello's bottom lip. Mello pulled back, "Wait I don't get it… I thought you weren't g-" Matt pulled Mello back in again, "Shhhhh… you wanted this didn't you?" Matt smiled and continued to whisper in a more low tone of voice, "I thought about what you did and I just wanted… more." Matt started to slowly rub Mello's upper thigh. "M-m-matt…" Mello started to breathe faster and more heavily. Matt started kissing and sucking on Mello's neck. The Mello pushed Matt closer while quietly moaning. Matt started bitting and kissing more aggressively on Mello's neck.

Mello pushed Matt's chin up and started kissing him, the his neck, and then started bitting his lower lip. Mello then gently bit Matt's left earlobe, causing Matt to moan. Mello leaned into Matt's ear, "I want you, take me. Take me right here, right now." Matt grabbed Mello, and put him in the back seat. Matt removed his top layers of clothing. Mello observed Matt's lean, masculine body. Mello started kissing Matt and working his way down to his abs. As Mello was about to unbutton Matt's pants, Matt grabbed his hands to stop him briefly, "Now that's not fair now is it? Why do you get to work on my body but I don't get to work on yours?" Matt aggressively started to take Mello's shirt off. "Whoa, whoa, calm down Matt. Be more gentle." Matt slowed down and started to slowly strip Mello, "Ya, sorry, got excited." Now both Mello and Matt were shirtless. Matt started licked Mello's abs right away ad slowly worked his way back up to Mello's neck. Mello started moaning, and reached down to Matt's waist. He then pulled his pants, along with his socks and boots, completely off, reveling a long, beautiful, and desirable member. Mello started to work his way down on Matt. Mello started going to work on Matt's member. Matt moaned and kept gently pushing Mello's head closer to his body. Mello started licking and kissing his way up Matt's body. Matt slowly took Mello's pants, including socks and boots, off and decided to imminently return Mello's favor. Mello moaned and was pleased that Matt was aggressive and eager to work on his body. Matt took Mello's member out of his mouth and looked at Mello, who was still panting and groaning, and gave him smirk. Mello looked down confused, "What? W-why are you smiling like that." Matt chuckled, "Well, you're always the dominant one in all our plans, games, and other stuff. How about this, it's my turn." Matt pulled Mello closer to his body and lifted his waist up at an angle, allowing him to enter Mello's back entrance. Matt started to slowly enter, then started pumping faster and faster. "M-m-matt, shit, fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK." Mello kept moaning louder and louder. Matt found Mello's sweet spot and took advantage of it. "Say my name if you want me to go harder," Matt said while slowing down. "Fuck, don't stop — shit." Mello started moaning Matt's name louder and louder until Matt was going full speed. In and out, faster and faster until he was sweating and dripping all over Mello's sweaty body. Mello started to climax and made a white mess all over Matt's body. Matt then released himself into Mello. Then Matt started to slow down, panting, sweating, and now dripping with both sweat and Mello's cream.

Matt and Mello looked into each other's eyes, both panting and sweating. Matt smiled and kissed Mello slowly. "We made a mess didn't we?" Mello grabbed Matt's shirt, "Well sorry man, but unless you wanna get into some serious trouble from Roger, we're gonna have to use your shirt. We don't have towels." "Why don't we use your shirt?" Mello looked down at Matt's body, "Because your body is too perfect to be covered up." Matt blushed. After cleaning up as much as they could, the returned to the orphanage. It was now 6:42am. The parked the car and double checked to make sure they didn't leave anything behind. "Mello, crack the windows so it doesn't stink." "Ok but we need to shower before anyone wakes up. Because… well, you know." The snuck upstairs and put the clothes into the washing machine then individually showered as the other kept watch for any kids or staff. After the clothes had been washed and dried off, they both went to bed. The next morning, no one suspected anything. Roger simply thought he forgot to close his widows and no one caught Mello and Matt nor suspected them of leaving. This meant they now know what they can get away with…


End file.
